Immortelle
by Milalove
Summary: Caroline apprend qu'elle est une immortelle et qu'elle possède de grands pouvoirs. Le dieu des enfers veut tout faire pour l'avoir et pour cela il n'hésitera pas à faire du mal à Klaus, qui n'est autre que la faiblesse de la belle blonde. Entre guerre et convoitise, Caroline parviendra-t-elle à vivre heureuse auprès de l'hybride ou le perdra-t-elle?
1. Immortelle

"Nous sommes tombés amoureux, malgré tout ce qui nous séparait. A partir de ce moment-là, il s'est créé quelque chose de rare et de magnifique."

Chapitre 1: _**La légende du dieu Anouchavan (Partie 1)**_

POV Caroline

Un mois déjà que Bonnie et Damon étaient morts, ils nous étaient difficile de faire le deuil de nos amis, malgré le retour d'Alaric de Tyler et d'Enzo, la situation restait toujours la même. Nous ne pouvons pas ramener Bonnie et Damon car l'autre côté avait disparu. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de remonter le moral à Stefan et Elena vu qu'ils étaient tous deux les plus affligés par ce grand malheur.

Mais depuis le décès de Bonnie et de Damon, j'ai un étrange pressentiment et surtout ces rêves qui me hantent chaque nuit. J'ai parlé de mes rêves à ma mère et tout de suite, les traits de son visage si calme et serein se sont changés en terreur, quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle n'a pas voulu me répondre m'ignorant. Ces cauchemars m'empêchaient de dormir que j'avais décidé de faire des recherches pour comprendre la signification de tout ceci, je voulais savoir si mes rêves étaient liés à ce qui se passent à Mystic Falls car je vois des tombes, des noms partout et surtout ces gens, ces ombres mais surtout lui, il revient sans arrêt dans mes rêves comme si nos vies étaient liées. Dans mes rêves il est toujours là, comme s'il voulait me protéger de quelqu'un ou peut-être de quelque chose et puis cette boite qu'il me remet à chaque fois dans le rêve, qu'est-ce que cela signifie? A chaque fois que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir cette mystérieuse boite, je me réveille toujours sans savoir ce qui s'y trouve.

J'étais à la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls cherchant à savoir ce que veut dire tous ces rêves et toutes ces marques que je vois et surtout cette chapelle, ce lieu où je me trouve face à lui me tendant cette boite avec un large sourire. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'allais me retrouver dans une bibliothèque à effectuer des recherches sérieusement je pense que j'aurai bien rigolé, à une époque j'aurai préféré faire du shopping plutôt que de me retrouver dans une pièce d'intello à étudier. J'épluchais tous les livres parlant de symbole ancien à la recherche d'un simple indice et puis là je la trouvais, je trouvais un dessin de cette chapelle qui apparait toujours dans mes rêves, d'après ce qui est dit dans le livre cette chapelle serait le temple du dieu immortel Anouchavan celui qui règne sur la terre et sur les cieux. Je sortis mon bloc-notes de mon sac et j'écrivis le nom de ce dieu et je me replongeais dans mes recherches en m'orientant maintenant vers ce dieu en espérant trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Après une heure de recherche et de lecture, je le trouvais enfin, je réussis à en apprendre un peu plus de cet Anouchavan. D'après ce qui est écrit dans ce livre, Anouchavan est le dieu à l'origine de la création du surnaturel, c'est lui qui a créé la race surnaturelle, il est un considéré comme un dieu juste et bon qui est conflit depuis la nuit des temps avec Alec, le dieu des enfers. Autrefois, Anouchavan et Alec avaient décidé de passer un pacte, ils cessèrent les guerres et Alec donna sa fille Talline en mariage à Anouchavan pour sceller leur armistice. De cette union naquit une fille appelé "**Lusin Dram**", à la naissance de l'enfant, Alec rompit le pacte qu'il avait passé avec son beau-fils et déclara la guerre à Anouchavan. Le dieu des enfers voulait reprendre sa fille et sa petite-fille car il avait appris que l'enfant contenait en elle les deux pouvoirs mais lors de la bataille, Talline et l'enfant disparurent ne laissant aucune trace.

Je recopiais les noms inscrits dans le livre et sortis de la bibliothèque aussi vite que je pus car je sentais des gens m'observés, j'avais senti cette présence dans mes rêves et je sais que ces gens sont mauvais, ils inspirent la terreur et la peur. Je me précipitais vers ma voiture, jetais mon sac sur le siège passager et démarrais en trombe en direction de la pension Salvatore. Je roulais à 100km/h me sentant en danger, je les sentais me poursuivre, ils étaient derrière moi, ils me suivaient.

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et lorsque je retournais pour voir la route, je vis une voiture avancée dans ma direction, c'était trop tard je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, nos deux voitures rentrèrent en collision, instinctivement j'avais fermé les yeux implorant une force surnaturelle de me venir en aide et incroyablement rien ne se passa, aucune explosion, aucun choc. Je rouvrais les yeux pour inspecter le moindre dégât mais rien, je sortis de la voiture étonnée et me dirigeais vers celle de l'autre accidentée et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris Rebekah au volant et un bébé à l'arrière.

Deux heures après l'accident, nous nous retrouvions à la pension Salvatore, Rebekah, Alaric, Stefan, Elena et moi ainsi que le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'originelle.

-Je savais que tu voulais fonder une famille mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu irais jusqu'à en adopter. Dit Stefan surpris de voir Rebekah aussi maternelle.

- J'aimerai fonder une famille certes mais avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et Hope n'est pas ma fille mais plutôt ma nièce. Répliqua Rebekah.

- Ta nièce? Questionna Stefan confus.

- Oui, Hope est la fille de Nik et d'Hayley. Lui répondit Rebekah.

- Quoi? L'enfant de Klaus et de la louve! M'étranglai-je.

- Ouais. Lâcha l'originelle.

- Comment se fait-il que Klaus puisse avoir des enfants? C'est un vampire. Sortit Alaric.

- C'est grâce à son gêne de loup-garou. Nous expliqua la blonde originelle.

D'abord la mort de Damon et de Bonnie, maintenant ça? Comment avait-il pu me trahir ainsi? Il avait couché avec ma pire ennemie et ensuite avec moi? Et le comble dans tout ça c'est qu'il avait un enfant avec elle, un bébé. Oh mon Dieu! Pourquoi ça faisait si mal? Pourquoi tout d'un coup j'avais envie de ne plus exister et de mourir? Je n'avais pu contenir ma peine, que des larmes perlaient déjà sur le long de mes joues.

-Care... M'appela Elena compatissante.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'avais mal? Pourquoi me faisait-il souffrir? Il m'avait promis qu'il m'attendrait, il avait promis qu'il serait mon dernier amour et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour que je sois enfin à lui. Un moment j'ai voulu croire en ces paroles, dire qu'il y'a encore quelques jours j'ai pensé l'appeler pour le rejoindre, pour lui dire que j'étais prête à voir ce que le monde a à m'offrir. Je voulus sortir de la pension pour m'en aller lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, lorsque je me retournais, je vis Bonnie me souriant tristement.

-Bonnie! M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Bonnie ? Où ça ? S'enquit Elena regardant de droite à gauche.

- Où est-elle ? Me demanda Stefan à son tour.

- Elle est juste là devant moi, vous ne la voyez pas ? Questionnai-je étonnée de constater que seule moi pouvais voir Bonnie.

- Caroline ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Dit Bonnie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Rétorquai-je.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais Damon et moi nous avons besoin de ton aide. J'aimerai que tu demandes à Alaric le grimoire que lui avait remis Isobel tu auras besoin de ça et aussi de beaucoup de bougies ensuite vous irez chez moi, tu prendras la poudre qui se trouve sur ma commode, tu traceras un cercle avec cette poudre blanche. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. M'ordonna Bonnie avant de disparaitre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Me demanda Alaric.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent faire mais apparemment Bonnie voudrait qu'on utilise le grimoire qu'Isobel avait donné à Alaric et que nous allions chez elle récupérer une espèce de poudre pour effectuer un sort. Répondis-je.

- Quel sort ? Et de quel grimoire parle-t-elle ? Questionna Elena perdue.

- Moi-même je n'y comprends rien mais le mieux c'est qu'on réunisse tout ce que Bonnie a demandé. Si cela permet de les ramener alors je suis prêt à essayer. Déclara Stefan.

- Je vais chercher le grimoire. Annonça Alaric.

- Moi je vais chez Bonnie prendre cette poudre, vous les filles, vous restez sagement ici au cas où Bonnie réapparait. Dit Stefan avant de s'en aller avec Alaric me laissant Elena et moi avec l'originelle et la fille de Klaus.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar de Damon et me servit une de ces bouteilles de whisky que je bus d'un cul sec pour me remettre les idées en place et je me resservis un autre avant d'aller m'asseoir.

-Tu as des sentiments pour Nik sinon tu ne serais pas si malheureuse. Affirma Rebekah me fixant du regard.

- Je ne l'aime pas et si je suis malheureuse c'est parce que j'ai perdu deux de mes amis. Répliquai-je en colère.

- On sait très bien que c'est faux, tu mens mal mais laisse-moi te dire que Klaus n'aime pas Hayley, il a juste couché avec elle une seule fois comme moi j'ai eu la sombre maladresse de coucher avec Damon. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir. Rétorqua Rebekah.

- Une histoire d'un soir qui a permis à Hayley de tomber enceinte, je ne vois pas en quoi ça change au fait que ton frère est un sal menteur comme tous les autres. M'énervais-je.

- Je ne prends pas la défense de Niklaus mais lorsqu'il a couché avec Hayley, toi tu le repoussais encore et encore. C'est un homme comme tout autre comme tu dis et il a des appétits sexuels que lui aussi a le droit d'assouvir. J'ai passé toute ma vie auprès de mon frère et je sais qu'il n'a jamais courtisé une femme comme il l'a fait avec toi. En 1000ans d'existence je n'avais jamais vu mon frère être aussi attaché à quelqu'un qu'avec toi et crois-moi qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts. Jamais il ne m'a montré autant d'amour qu'il n'en a montré avec toi donc aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi s'il a succombé à ses appétits rien qu'un soir. M'apprit Rebekah.

- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie cela m'est égal. Déclarai-je.

Je montais dans la chambre de Stefan pour prendre quelques bougies et me calmer les nerfs, la discussion avec Rebekah commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise car au fond de moi je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort, je ne devais que m'en prendre à moi-même si Klaus avait couché avec Hayley mais était-ce vraiment le moment de penser à tout ça tandis que mes amis sont en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de revenir à la vie ? Je pris toute les bougies que je pus trouver et je redescendis avec, trouvant Elena assise, elle n'avait pas bougé et n'avait plus rien dit depuis le départ de Stefan et d'Alaric. Elena était très affectée de la mort de Damon car elle l'aimait et elle l'aime toujours autant, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Je fis un peu de place au milieu du salon et commençait à mettre les bougies à l'endroit où je ferais le cercle, Rebekah et Elena me regardaient faire, un peu surprise.

-Qui lancera le sort ? Il n'y a pas de sorcière dans le coin. M'interrogea Rebekah.

- Je ne sais pas. Bonnie ne m'a presque rien dit sur ça. Peut-être Liv s'en occupera. Répondis-je.

- J'ai vraiment raté beaucoup de chose ici. Finalement j'ai fait un bon choix en revenant ici. Sourit l'originelle.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Que se passe-t-il à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Questionnai-je curieuse

- Si je suis ici avec Hope c'est… Commença Rebekah avant d'être interrompu par le retour d'Alaric et de Stefan.

- Trace le cercle. Me dirigea Bonnie apparaissant subitement.

Je m'exécutai demandant à Stefan la poudre qu'il me remit, je traçais le cercle sous les directives de Bonnie et je pris le grimoire d'Alaric. Bonnie m'ordonna de m'asseoir dans le cercle, ce que je fis sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

-Bonnie c'est une blague ou quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais effectuer un sort, je suis un vampire. Lui rappelai-je irritée.

- Tu n'es pas qu'un vampire Caroline, tu es plus que ça. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis sans discuter, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Répliqua Bonnie.

- Que suis-je censée faire ? Questionnai-je stressée.

- Seulement lire la formule magique qui se trouve à la page 205. Me répondit Bonnie.

J'ouvris le livre à la page 205 comme indiqué par Bonnie, je pouvais sentir les regards interrogateurs de mes amis sur moi. Eux aussi étaient bouleversés comme moi.

-Récite la formule magique en articulant chaque mot et en y croyant. Me conseilla Bonnie.

J'inspirai un bon coup et tentai cette folle expérience.

-**Aerem, ignem, aquam terramque**(Air, Feu, Eau et Terre)  
**Elementorum generat astral**(Eléments de la naissance astrale)  
**A facie tua invocat****o**(J'invoque votre présence)  
**In hoc sacro circulum**(Dans ce cercle sacré)  
**Ab omnibus negativities**(Protégé de toutes négativités)  
**Praesentiam tuam hic locis ac invocato**(J'invoque votre présence ici et en ces lieux)  
**Ventorum erumpunt et terra mare**(Des vents, des volcans, de la mer et de laterre)  
**Veni,**(Sortez et venez)  
**Testor coram audierit vocem meam,**( J'invoque votre présence, entendez mon appel)  
**Princeps Dei me, nate dea, vitae**(Moi princesse divine, déesse de la vie)  
**Ego te ad m****e**(Je vous appelle à moi)  
**In fortitudine manus immortal****i**(Que par la force de mon pouvoir d'immortel)  
**Quod amici ante ad vitam**(Mes amis reprennent vie comme autrefois).


	2. Introduction au second chapitre

Réponses aux reviews :

Lea Michaelson : J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce second chapitre mais voici la suite.

Justine : Coucou ! Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour ton commentaire. Je vois que tu en as beaucoup des questions et je suis d'accord avec toi de faire attendre l'hybride mais leur relation évoluera lentement étant donné que Caroline devra faire des recherches sur qui elle est vraiment, il y'aura des moments de doute, de peur, de colère mais dans tout ça je pense qu'elle et Klaus se retrouveront malgré ce qui s'est passé autrefois entre eux.

Saina126 : Merci pour le commentaire, je suis boostée à bloc pour continuer cette histoire.

Odessa : Ma reviewer chérie, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu me soutiens dans toute mes fanfictions. Nous découvrirons qui est Caroline et quels sont ses dons dans chaque chapitre.

Elsa : « _Et enfin quelqu'un qui écrit une fic qui suit la saison 1 de The Originals et la saison 5 de The Vampire Diaries », _je ne sais pas si je suis les deux séries mais j'aime la science-fiction et la fantaisie. J'adore les fanfictions à l'eau de rose mais j'aime ce qui est imprévisible, j'aime être surprise par des histoires sans nom. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_**Introduction du chapitre 2**_

_**POV Caroline**_

Lorsque je récitais l'incantation, je sentis une puissance envahir tout mon être comme si j'étais en harmonie avec tous les éléments qui nous entourent. Etait-ce que ressentait Bonnie lorsqu'elle jetait un sort ? Si oui alors je comprenais pourquoi elle était autant attachée à sa vie de sorcière. L'incantation récitée, un énorme vent fit son apparition dans le manoir faisant tout voler sur son passage, je ne le contrôlais pas, je n'arrivais pas à maitriser les pouvoirs qui s'étaient soudain éveillés en moi. Puis une main se posa sur la mienne, je relevais les yeux et pus voir Bonnie.

« Caroline c'est moi Bonnie, il faut que tu te contrôles sinon tu risques de blesser quelqu'un. Tu peux arrêter, Damon et moi sommes de retour alors arrête. » M'intima Bonnie.

« Je n'y arrive pas. » Dis-je paniquée.

« Si tu le peux, tu es plus puissante que tu ne le penses Caroline. Tu le peux, j'ai confiance en toi, nous avons confiance en toi. » M'assura ma meilleure amie.

Sans que je ne sache comment, le vent s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Tout le monde s'était agrippé pour ne pas être emporté par le vent violent que j'avais déchainé. Je regardais le dégât que j'avais causé autour de moi puis ce fut le trou noir total.

_Lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais dans une immense chambre, on aurait dit une chambre de princesse mais avec un style antique, grecque ou romain. Je me levais et quittais le lit. Je sortis de la chambre et me trouvait dans un grand couloir qui semblait interminable, j'activais mes pas et descendit des marches d'escaliers, la demeure dans laquelle je me trouvais était splendide, j'entendis des bruits provenant de la cour, j'y allais à la hâte et découvris un magnifique jardin, le plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Je me retrouvais à la terrasse admirant ce merveilleux paysage, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans cette demeure mais elle était à couper le souffle._

_« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda un jeune homme qui se posta à ma droite._

_C'était lui, l'homme que je voyais dans mes rêves chaque nuit, était-ce un rêve ? Cette fois-ci il avait l'air changé, comme si la tristesse du monde l'habitait, il me contempla comme on regarde un magnifique joyau, comme si j'étais un diamant tombé du ciel. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Interrogeai-je._

_« Tu n'es pas encore prête à l'entendre. Quand le moment sera venu tu le sauras, tu as vécu toute une éternité sans le savoir alors tu peux encore attendre quelques jours. » Me répondit-il._

_Je le regardais dubitative, à chaque fois que je rêvais de lui, jamais il ne m'avait parlé pas une seule fois. J'avais la tête qui tourne, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passe. D'abord je réussis à ramener Damon et Bonnie à la vie ensuite ces rêves étranges, la réaction plus qu'étrange de ma mère car je me doute qu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je le saurai._

_« Tu es comme elle, aussi déterminée. Tu n'abandonnes jamais tes convictions et encore moins tes amis mais je t'interdis de faire des recherches et encore moins de questionner ta mère. Si elle te cache quelque chose c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. » Exposa-t-il comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours._

_« Alors toi parle-moi. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et qui je suis. » Tonnai-je sentant la colère prendre le dessus._

_« Tu sais qui tu es mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu as peur de ce que tu peux faire, peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler et de faire du mal à tes amis c'est pour cela que tu feins d'ignorer qui tu es. » Répliqua-t-il._

_« J'ai toujours détesté les conversations énigmatiques. Alors on va faire simple, je vais te poser des questions et tu me réponds sincèrement. » Proposai-je._

_« D'accord. » Accepta-t-il._

_« Qui suis-je ? » Questionnai-je._

_« Tu es celle que tu as toujours été. » Me répondit-il sans vraiment me répondre._

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » Dis-je énervée._

_« Tu as voulu des réponses alors je te réponds. » Objecta-t-il._

_« Ai-je des pouvoirs magiques ? » Demandai-je._

_« Oui. » Répondit-il._

_« Je crois que je commence à comprendre. » M'extasiai-je satisfaite._

_« Quelles sont les limites de mes pouvoirs ? » Renchéris-je._

_« Tes pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite. » M'apprit-il._

_Je souris voyant que mon petit jeu fonctionnait mais j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais, si j'appartenais à un clan et comment se fait-il que j'ai des pouvoirs alors que je suis un vampire._

_« Comment se fait-il qu'en étant vampire je puisse avoir des pouvoirs ? Je suis une sorcière ? » Interrogeai-je._

_« Tu n'es pas une sorcière ni un vampire. » Me répondit-il._

_« Alors qui suis-je ? Comment appelle-t-on des gens comme moi ? Suis-je la seule à être ainsi ? » M'enquis-je de demander._

_« Tu es un être unique et spécial. Tu es ce que l'on appelle une Immortelle, tu es l'être la plus puissante qui existe au monde, tu ne peux pas mourir d'où le nom d'Immortelle et non tu n'es pas la seule immortelle si tu veux savoir mais tu es plus puissante que tous les immortels réunis. » Me répondit-il._

_Je percutais lorsque j'entendis le mot « Immortelle », j'avais déjà lu ce mot à la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls lorsque je cherchais des explications à mes rêves._

_« Anouchavan. Dans le livre on parle de ce dieu immortel qui serait à l'origine de la création du surnaturelle. » Sortis-je essayant de comprendre tout ce que voulait dire cette histoire._

_« Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Tu dois faire ce chemin désormais seule et pour cela je vais te laisser quelque chose. » M'annonça-t-il._

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. » Répliquai-je énervée._

_« Suis-moi. » M'ordonna-t-il._

_Je le suivis de près, nous traversions le jardin et au fur et mesure que nous avancions, je pus distinguer une petite chapelle au loin. La même que je vois depuis quelques temps dans mes rêves, il me prit la main et me fit rentrer dans la chapelle. Nous avancions vers l'autel et je vis le même coffret, il l'ouvrit laissant apparaître une bague, une dague et une couronne. Il me tendit le coffret et je le pris tout en admirant les objets qui s'y trouvaient. _

_« La couronne est le symbole que tu appartiens à une famille royale d'Immortelle et que tu es l'héritière du trône. La dague est le symbole de ton courage, de ta bravoure, cette dague te permettra de protéger ceux que tu aimes, comme tout chevalier ayant une épée, en tant que princesse Immortelle tu te dois de porter cette dague. Cette bague est le symbole de ta puissance, elle te permettra de contrôler la puissance de tes pouvoirs magiques et te permettra de te transformer sans souffrance. » M'expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître._

_« Ne t'en va pas. Reviens. » Suppliai-je._

_Il était bel et bien parti, j'observais les trois objets avec un peu plus de détails. Je n'avais pas compris tout ce qu'il disait mais au moins je savais une chose, que j'étais une immortelle. Une grande avancée dans mes recherches puis ce fut le trou noir une seconde fois. _

Je sais il est court mais ce n'est pas un chapitre, si vous voulez c'est un prologue ou une introduction au chapitre 2 car le second chapitre sera épique avec le retour de l'hybride et l'arrivée de nouveaux ennemis.


End file.
